A Rose Among the Thorns
by Universal force
Summary: Ginny is going to get married to Harry Potter, the man of her dreams, but her world is thrown upside-down when her parents get in trouble with the minister of magic. Now she is doomed to get married to Draco Malfoy. Can there really be someone better than person of your dreams?


"Minister, I demand a restraining order on the whole family! Those blood-traitors shouldn't be allowed within ten miles of my kin!"

"Funny since your family who supported you know who in the war. Minister the whole lot of them are loose cannons! It would be better for everyone if you'd fire this mongrel!"

Kingsley Shackleblot watched Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasley argue wearily. It was the third time this week and the twenty-ninth time this month that they had been at each other's throats. Molly looked ready to hex someone and Lucius looked at Molly with disgust. Arthur Weasley sat in a plush chair on the other side of Kingsley´s, desk drinking tea and watching the two bicker with interest occasionally nodding in agreement with his wife.

Eventually, Kingsley realized he didn't remember why they were arguing. He groaned, when would this be over. After another ten minutes of yelling, cursing and nodding Kingsley had enough. "SHUT UP!" Immediately the room fell silent. Only when he sat back down into his chair did he realize that he had stood. He massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the migraine that had been nagging him for the last fifteen minutes. Arthur looked ready to speak but stopped as Kingsley held up a hand. Kingsley sighed reluctant to break the silence.

"Lucius, Molly, and to a lesser extent Arthur. You have been at each other's throats for far too long. This must stop. It's interfering with your work and also mine, so I'm sorry to say I must take action. I have warned you twice before but this is the last straw. The Weasley and Malfoy families must reconcile. Lucius, your son must marry a Wesley." Arthur choked on his tea while Molly and Lucius stood dumbstruck trading expressions of surprise and horror. Then the room exploded with noise.

"Minister please not my daughter! Anything else please don't make her marry into that filth!" Molly pleaded.

"I refuse for my heir to marry anything less than perfect and all the Weasley are far from perfect."

"How dare you insult my family you piece of trash! It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

"Don't you blame this on me! You are no better than your common mud-" Lucius mouth kept moving but nothing came out. Molly tried to speak but the room remained silent. Kingsley watched them gravely, his wand still pointing at two from casting the spell.

"It's my turn to talk. They must be married by the beginning of July, which gives them two months to get used to each other. Molly, Draco doesn't have to marry Ginny but I just assumed that he'd prefer her because of his reputation."

Draco Malfoy was well known for his many relationships. He has won the award of being the most desired wizard seven times, the best smile award eight times and was voted hottest wizard on earth every year since he turned fifteen. He was also known for his incapability to keep a girlfriend longer than a month, making him a popular topic for Witches Weekly. His fame and wealth only encouraged the rumors.

"I expect them to know about this arrangement in under a week. Oh also they must be married for at least a year before they may file a divorce. We will write the final contract later. For now you are dismissed!"

The mood in the room had changed dramatically. Molly looked on the verge of tears, Malfoy looked furious and Arthur looked too stunned to move. As the three shuffled out of the room Kingsley felt a twinge of guilt. He felt bad dooming his closest friend's daughter to a life with a Malfoy, but it was for the greater good he reminded himself. Putting the thought from his mind he quickly busied himself with the file he was working on before the argument.

Ginny hummed a random tune as she got ready for work. This was going to the best day of her life. She looked down at her hand and smiled at the sparkling ring on her finger. Yes, Ginerva Weasley was getting married to the man of her dreams. Ginny Potter, she thought over and over in her head. It sounded amazing. Harry had proposed last night after he had taken her out to dinner. Tonight they were going to tell her parents.

Ginny bounded down the steps of the Burrow, ready to take on the day. Nothing could ruin her mood. Everyone was at the table eating as she came down the steps. The room was as rowdy as usual, everyone joking and laughing as always. She quickly darted into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. Being an auror had it ups and downs. Sadly, not being able to eat with her family is one of the downs. Trying to ignore the water dripping from her hair down her back from her shower, she busied herself by doing a couple of quick chores before work.

"Mom! The owls are here!" Ginny called, coaxing an envelope from a gorgeous owl. It was as black as the night sky with little grey spots that reminded her of stars. Its eyes were a startling blue that popped against the pitch black feathers. Ginny stroked the bird's silky head, admiring its beauty. After quickly feeding the owl a treat she turned to the letter. The envelope was stunning. She couldn't decide whether the color was closer to mauve or violet. It seemed to keep shifting between the two. Just as she was turning the letter over Molly snatched it out of her hands, frightening the owl.

"Thank you darling! Have a great day at work." Molly led Ginny the door giving her a shove out into the yard, then slamming it behind her. Ginny stood frozen from surprise, starring at the door. What was that about? She blinked and after couple of seconds she shrugged. I'm engaged, she reminded herself. Nothing is going ruin my day. She smiled and started skipping to the appariting grounds by her house. She waved to the strange owl as it flew away. One of the upsides to being an auror was that she worked with Harry.

Molly sighed in relief leaning against the door with the letter clutched in her hand. That was too close. They only had two days left to tell her. The room was strangely quiet. Molly walked back into dinner room to find all the eyes on her. Almost all the Weasley's lived at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur lived in their beach cabin. Charlie had a house in Romania but everyone else stayed at the Burrow.

",Is everything alright? What's that?" Ron asked noticing the envelope. Mrs. Weasley smiled nervously, hoping to sound causal.

"Everything is fine dear. Oh Arthur darling may I speak with you please." Not waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. "Arthur we need to tell her, tonight!" Arthur's eyes widened comprehending immediately.

"Molly we already agreed not to tell her yet! We will tell her on Saturday! Did you see how happy she was today! At least give her until tomorrow!" Molly shook her head.

"Arthur we had a close call today. We must be the ones to tell her." Mrs. Weasley held up the letter now crumpled and bent, showing him the name on the front. Arthur gasped in disbelief.

"He wrote to her!"

"Yes, that's why we to tell her." Arthur nodded in defeat. Why did it have to be his baby girl? The thought of her marrying a Death Eater made him cringe. Slipping the letter from his wife's grip, he slowly opened it.

Ginerva,

The Minister of Magic has sent me a letter informing us to meet him in his office for dinner. Why he would want you there is beyond me, but he requested I write to you. He is also inviting your abnormally large family and he invites them too. The dress code is formal if you can afford it.

Draco L. Malfoy

P.S. Please tell Ronald to wear something over his head so that I may eat without vomiting.

Both Molly and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Most likely Lucius hasn't told his family yet either. Obviously the Minister knew the families too well and knew they wouldn't actually tell the two teens their horrible fate. So he was prepared to do so himself. Mrs. Weasley couldn't decide whether it would be better to tell Ginny herself or let the Minister do it for her. The question bounced around in her brain like a pinball, giving her a major head ache. The question can be answered later she decided. They still had time.

"Come on slow poke! Do you want to tell your parents or not!" Ginny laughed running after Harry, breathless from trying to keep up with him. When Ginny stopped to catch her breath she felt Harry's arms wrap around her and sweep her off her feet.

"Harry, put me down!" Ginny giggled.

"Not until you hurry up." Harry broke into a steady run to the floo gates. The whole ministry was watching them with strange expressions. Before they could reach it a brown hair figure blocked their way. "Congratulations!" Hermione said with a squeal." I just heard the news from Ron! Have you told your parents yet? They have been pestering you for a long time! They are going to be so happy!" Harry smiled.

"We're going to tell them over dinner. It seems to be the best time." Still holding Ginny he waved goodbye to Hermione and flooed to the Burrow.

"What took you so long! We are going to be late! Fred tie Ronald's tie, he can't seem to get it right." Ginny looked around flabbergasted. Mrs. Weasley scuttled over and forced a dress into her arms." Go get changed! Oh Harry dear, how have you been? You might as well come to your basically part of this family. Ron, get Harry you're spare dress robes! Quickly now!"

Mrs. Weasley shoved Ginny toward the bathroom while guiding Harry to Ron. This was definitely not how she pictured telling her parents she was engaged. She quickly threw on the dress and studied her reflection in the mirror. The dress was very simple. The bright red fabric came down to her knees and the color clashed horribly with her hair. But then again, this was the only dress she owned.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find the whole family crowded by the fireplace. Harry was still trying to jam his foot into his shoe and Fred was having trouble tying Ron's bow tie. The room was in utter chaos. "Oh Ginny dear, hurry we're leaving soon." Mrs. Weasley beckoned her over, handing her a pair of sandals.

"Hey mom?" Ginny yelled over the noise, "Where are we going?" Mrs. Weasley called something back but the answer was lost in boom of the floo power hitting fire. Two by two people left the Burrow soon leaving just Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. As they stepped into the fireplace Mrs. Weasley whirled around and threw her arm around her.

"Oh Gin-bug I'm so sorry. My poor baby." Mrs. Weasley whispered stroking Ginny's hair. Immediately Ginny hugged her mother back alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"Mom you have nothing to be sorry for! Mom it's okay I'm fine truly!" She tried to comfort her mother but Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. Without looking at Ginny, Mrs. Weasley took some flow powder and tossed it into the flame. The words Mrs. Weasley said made no sense. The Minister's office?


End file.
